Elite of ChaosDiscontinued
by LordSheth
Summary: Percy is banished from the Greek camp and disappears the next morning. 500 years later, Gaia is back and the roman and greek camps have united to defeat her but they need more allies. Who will it be? DISCONTINUED - Look for rewrite; Same name.
1. Flashback

The Elite of Chaos

_The Greek camp banishes Percy when he is at the Roman Camp because they think he is selling out their secrets and the Gods can't interfere. Soon, Percy disappears from the Roman Camp. 500 hundred years later, Gaia is rising again and the Greek camp needs help to defeat her. Who will come to help? New enemies and new allies._

_*Flashback*_

**_Annabeth POV_**

_I was so happy. Percy was coming back. He had gotten his memory back and was going to come back to camp tomorrow._

_I was walking towards the pavilion when Jenny, my half-sister, came up to me._

_"Annabeth, we're sending Percy an Iris-Message to talk about his arrival, come quickly", she said._

_I was overjoyed. I got to talk with Percy (if you didn't know, Zeus released the gods so Iris was now free to continue IMing). It had been ages since I talked to him, a month to be exact. I ran to the pavilion and saw Chiron standing at the head seat._

_"Gather round campers, you know that Percy will be coming tomorrow and Jason will be leaving to go back to his proper home." Chiron said. "We will now be sending an Iris-Mesage to talk to Percy about his arrival."_

_Chiron snapped his fingers and a mist appeared out of nowhere and threw in drachma and requested to see Percy. The sight we saw shocked all of us. Percy was talking to the Romans like he was their leader but what he said shocked all of us even more._

_"So, we have an arena, a big house for meetings, cabin for all the gods, a beach, a dining arena and a place for campfire," Percy said to the Romans._

_That cheat! He was selling our secrets to the Romans so they could attack us! Everyone in the pavilion next to me seemed to be thinking the same thing. WHAT A CHEAT!_

_"Percy!" Chiron boomed, " What are you doing?"_

_"Hey Chiron! Nothing, just talking to these guys," said Percy._

_"Talking! More like telling them everything about us so they can attack us!" said Chiron._

_"What? You're taking this the wrong way! They just wante-"_

_"LIAR!" Chiron boomed! "YOU ARE A TRAITOR! You a_r_e BANISHED from the greek camp."_

_Serves him right, I thought. That CHEAT!_

_Percy looked flabbergasted. As if he couldn't believe what was happening._

_"Bye Percy," I said and then wiped my hand through the IM. Everyone in the pavilion looked satisfied with Chiron's decision. Percy was gone. Good riddance, I thought!_

_Anyway, I had my eyes on someone else nowadays; a certain Hephaestus boy._

**_Percy POV at the Roman camp_**

_I was so happy that I would be returning to the Greek camp, it wasn't that the Roman camp wasn't nice, but I didn't belong here. I was Greek. These guys weren't so bad when they found out I could beat them at sword-fighting with my eyes closed, and it helped that even Lupa respected._

_I was talking to the Roman camp about what the Greek camp was like when suddenly Chiron showed up in an IM and told me that I was banished from my camp. I was furious! I didn't even do anything and they banished me? I saved all of them in the war and this is how they treat me? I'll show them! One day, They'll need me and they'll come up begging._

_I ran off to the Neptune cabin and decided to disappear. Percy Jackson would vanish._

**_Reyna POV_**

_I saw Percy run off to his cabin. Next morning, he was nowhere to be seen, it was like Percy Jackson had vanished._

_Two days later, we were summoned to Olympus. The Greek camp was their as well. Our camp was glaring at so hard that if looks could kill, even Pluto wouldn't be able to bring them back._

_Lord Jupiter asked us what had happened and we told him that Percy was just talking and was selling secrets. The Greek camp was shocked at this revelation. Jupiter also told us that all the gods had been looking for Percy but he could not be found. Even Lord Neptune couldn't sense him; it was as if he had disappeared of the face of Earth. Lord Pluto told us that he wasn't in the underworld so he hadn't died._

_Lord Neptune was very disturbed that he had lost his favourite son because of a misunderstanding. He looked like he wanted to incinerate all of the Greeks! _

_On happier note, all the heroes of the Second Titan War were granted immortality for their service. It was sad that the Hero of Olympus wasn't there._

_Every 50 years we had such meetings to talk about news on Percy (he still wasn't dead, Lord Pluto told us so) to see is anyone could find him or if they had any news on him._

_It has been 500 hundred years and there was still no news about the Hero of Olympus._

_*Flashback End*_


	2. Life after 500 Years

Life after 500 years

_**Annabeth POV**_

Its been 500 years since the disappeareance of Percy. Everyone missed him and all the Greeks knew that it was their fault.

Camp was much different now, Greeks and Romans lived in the same place without killing each other and the Big Three cabins had more campers and all the minor gods had cabins because of Percy's wish after the Second Titan War.

A lot had changed in these 500 hundred years, the Roman campers called the gods by their Greek names. Poseidon had taken over as the kings of gods when Zeus decided to step down because of the pressure. Also, Athena was the queen of the gods and the wife of Poseidon (Poseidon and Amphirite were divorced). They were very much in love. It was quite ironic, sworn enemies for 3 thousand years suddenly became a couple.

I guess I should tell you how I am still alive. See, the gods granted immortality to all the heroes of the Second Titan War. So Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Grover, Jason, Reyna and I were all granted immortality but it wasn't much fun because all of us missed Percy. He would have been with us too.

Here I was right now, sitting in the Big House with the rest of the counsellors waiting for the meeting to begin. There were rumors that a new group would be coming and we had to build a new cabin. I was very excited to meet the newcomers. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was messing about as usual, completely unaffected by the news of a newcomer. I noticed that the Stoll brothers had mischevious grins on their faces.

Hmm, I thought, they might be thinking of pranking someone.

All the counselors sat down when Chiron entered the room but he was followed by the twelve olympians. Everyone in the room was wearing shocked faces. They were all thinking the same the same thing: If the Gods are here, then something big must be happening.

"I have called this meeting to discuss a new group of people who want to join forces with us to defeat Gaia," Chiron informed us.

"What? They think that we can't handle Gaia ourselves?" Asked the Jack, son of Hephaetus.

"Gaia is getting stronger, we need all the help we can get," Chiron replied. Jack opened his mouth again but I beat him there.

"Who exactly is their leader?" I asked.

"I don't know who it is, but Lady Hestia knows," Chiron said and gestured to Lady Hesia to continue.

"Their leader contacted me a few weeks ago to ask if he we could join forces to beat Gaia as she was his enemy too. We decided to let his forces to stay at camp so that they could train with you." Hestia exlpained.

As if on cue, a man walked into the room. He was tall and well-built and he radiated so much power that he made the olympians look like ants. Then he spoke.

"My name is Chaos, the creator of the universe," He said.

Everyone was shocked! Actually, shocked was an understatement. The Stoll brothers fell out of their seats! Hermes looked ashamed.

"You're The Chaos. The one who created everything. The father of the Primordials?" Asked Thalia, she had quit the Hunters and was now head of the Zeus cabin.

"Yes," Chaos answered simply. There was an awkward silence after he spoke, with everyone thinking how grave the situation must be if Chaos himself was here. Then, my mom, Athena broke the silence.

"So, we are to understand that you want a cabin made for your forces, but can I ask you who exactly are these forces? Are they your "demigod" children?" She asked.

"Umm….not exactly...they are bit like the Hunters of Artemis," Chaos replied.

"So, they are people who you recruited?" Connor asked.

"No, they are demigods I came across on my journeys who had lost all hope in the world and had nothing to look forward to. I gave them asylum in my base/city," Chaos replied.

"Where exactly is this base?" asked Hermes.

"This might sound a bit cliche, but my base is in outer space where nobody can access it because of its advanced security system." Chaos said.

All of us were shocked! A base/city in outer space was only heard of in movies! This was definitely getting interesting!

"You say that they can help us, how strong are your forces?" asked Poseidon.

"Well, to put into comparison, any member of the Elite Troopers - as they like to call themselves - except for the Commander can take on any Olympian and be victorius. Also, they have gifts from me. They have immortality until they fall in battle. They also get my blessing so they have increased strength, speed, agility, senses and reflexes. Their weapons are blessed by me so they are able to kill gods and titans." Chaos explained.

All of ours jaws dropped to the ground, even the gods.

"Why is the Commander an exception?" I asked.

"Because the Commander _is_ an exception. The Elite Troopers can take on any Olympian and emerge victorius but the commander, he can take on all the twelve Olympians and still win." Chaos said.

Our jaws dropped again and the Olympians were visibly shocked and scared. Whoever this Commader was, he was deadly.

Then Poseidon spoke again, addressing the campers. "We have recevied news that Gaia has released Kronos, Atlas and Hyperion from their jails and has allied forces with them. Considering that, how would your Commander fare against the Titans." Said Poseidon, with the last sentence directed towards Chaos.

"Titans aren't that hard. In fact, the Commander has dueled three of the Titans and has beaten them." Chaos replied.

"Well, it looks like your Commnader is pretty good," Said Zeus. He tried to sound brave but we could that he was scared of this Commander.

"When will they be arriving?" Asked Chiron.

"They will be arriving in 30 minutes." said Chaos. All the campers looked each other. All of us were scared of sharing camp with such lethal kids.

"Ok, meeting dismissed, go back to whatever you lot do in this horrid place," Said Mr. D. He spoke for the first time in the meeting and like everyone, he sacred by the Elite Troopers of Chaos. The Elite Troopers of Chaos, hmm….the name had a nice ring to it.

After Mr. D spoke, the campers rushed out of the rooms to discuss this new revelation with the rest of the campers. Thalia, Nico and I went to the beach. It was one of our favourite places to think and discuss things and also because it remimded us of Percy. I knew that Nico had been searching for Percy around the world so I decided to interrogate him.

"Nico, did you find any information on Percy?" I asked.

Nico sighed.

"No Annabeth, how many times do I tell you? He is not dead but nobody can find him. It's like he disappeared of the face of Earth," Nico replied.

I looked down, all the campers knew it was their fault that Percy disappeared. Only Nico and Thalia and the new campers weren't guilty. They weren't there when it happened and when they heard about it they shouted at us and told us that we had lost our minds! Tears made their way out of my eyes as I rememebered the day when we were told that Percy was only talking with the Romans and not selling any secrets.

I looked at the Poseidon cabin. There were three campers in there and all of them blamed the greek heroes of the Second Titan War for the loss of their Great Big Brother. Emphasis on greek because they absolutely adored Jason and Reyna and Nico and Thalia were an exception.

I checked my watch and saw that 30 minutes were up. Time flies when you are thinking about the past.

I got up and made my way towards Half Blood Hill with Thalia and Nico trailing behind me.

I saw that the whole camp had congregated at the bottom of the hill wating the arrival of the Elite Troopers. We looked around to see if anyone was coming.

Then, one of the campers shouted," Look! A jet in the sky!" All our head turned to where he was pointing and saw a jet-black jet heading towards us. Whoever this troopers were, the sure had style! Chaos turned to us and spoke, "A word of caution to all of you: Be careful around the Commander, he does not like some of the campers here. He did not want to help you because of them."

I was furious! What did this Commander think of himself? It's not like we went to ask him for help! I wonder which campers he hates. I pity the ones he hates, he is not the type of person I would like to be on the bad side of.

The jet landed in front of us and out came an assortment of demigods. There were tall kids and short kids. Some were lean while others were built like weightlifters. I noticed that there were around a hundred of them.

I saw that Chaos had a puzzled look on his face. He asked one the troopers who had lean muscle, long black hair that came to his chin and startling black eyes, he looked sixteen but there was no telling how old he was because of the immortality he had, "Where is the Commander, Mark?"

Mark replied with a cool voice - devoid of any emotion,"The Commander had some work to finish, He said he would be here 30 minutes after our arrival."

Chaos nodded.

The campers and the troopers stared at each for awhile. One of the troopers looked at Chaos and asked, "Our cabin?"

Chaos waved his hand and a new cabin appeared at the end of the line of the male cabins. Mark nodded and the rest of the troopers made their way towards the new cabin.

When they passed me, I saw that all of them had a small gold disc on their back. I wondered what it was.

Suddenly we felt the ground shake and move. The troopers stopped. Instinctively, we all looked at Poseidon who said "It wasn't me!"

Chaos seeemed to know what it was. I was right, Chaos waved his hand and the jet disappeared and we saw that there was a massive army of monsters behind it.

There were hordes of dracaenae, groups of giants, earthborns, packs of hellhounds and many more! Even the Nemean Lion was there.

All the campers looked shocked while the troopers looked bored, as if they did this everyday. Then we saw who was leading the army: it was Atlas, Hyperion, Kronos and Gaia.

All the campers were thinking of the same thing: _Holy Sh**_


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**The calm before the storm**

**Thalia POV**

Everyone drew their weapons, campers and troopers alike. Everyone was waiting one the monsters to attack. I noticed that the campers had traces of panic on their faces while the troopers had battle-hardened looks, like they were ready to tear anyone in their path.

No one made a noise.

It was silent.

Then…

….the earth erupted and all the campers and gods were bound.

I looked around and saw that all the campers and gods were been held tightly and bound together by tendrils which had erupted from the earth. I saw the gods struggling to free themselves but the magic was too strong for them to break through. I looked at Gaia and saw that she was smirking. Aahh...the earth goddess; her power was too strong for even the gods to break through. She was even older than the Titans and some gods even had a hard time fighting Kronos's power.

I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was confused, she probably thinking the same as me: why tie up the campers and not the troopers while the troopers were the bigger threat (from what we had heard). I tried to summon a lightening bolt to break through my bonds but it didn't work; it was as if the earth was stopping my power.

"Yes, the earth will not let you use your powers. Your powers are too weak against my power, even the gods can't do anything!" said Gaia, smirking.

Well, now we are officially screwed, I thought.

**Annabeth POV**

As soon as Gaia said that, I knew that we had a vey small chance of winning. I looked around to find Chaos but couldn't find him. Maybe he turned himself invisble.

"_You are quite right, Daughter of Athena. I have turned myself invisible. I did this because Gaia must not find out that I am on your side. She will soon find out about my presence so you have to distract her." Chaos said in my mind._

"_Maybe you should tell the other campers about this so that they can distract her as well." I thought back._

"_Ok" He said._

I looked around and saw that many of the campers had confused looks on their faces, they were probably still wondering who was speaking to them in their minds. Suddenly there faces turned normal and I knew that they knew about the plan and that was confirmed when one of the campers said:

"Hey Gaia, why did you only tie us up and not the new campers?" Nice, I thought, the camper didn't call the troopers by there real names so that Gaia doesn't find out who they really are.

"I only did that so I would have to less forces to fight and as you all know that newcomers hardly know how to fight, so they will be easy to defeat." Gaia said. Only if she knew how wrong she was, I thought while mentally smirking.

"Ooohhh, is Gaia scared that she will lose against the campers?" said one the older campers in a taunting voice. Gaia shot him a murderous glare and I saw him struggle as the earth bound around him even tighter. Maybe taunting her wasn't the best idea.

"Gaia is a chicken!" said another camper.

"Gaia you smell worse than Ares, and that is saying a lot," put in one of the Hermes campers. I looked at Gaia and saw that she was infuriated. Then one of the Chaos's troopers said: "Don't worry, we have to prove our worth and what better way than to prove it in a battle? The rest of the troopers nodded their approval.

"Are you READYYY!" Shouted one the well-built troopers and the others roared their approval. All of them tapped their watches and then something miraculous happened! The gold plates on their backs whirred and were slowly expanding and turning into some sort of armour. Soon they were all covered from head to toe in white except for the helmet; the helmet was shining gold with a black visor. I saw that they had many weapons on them. Some had mini-gattling guns, some had repulser rays and one even had a rocket launcher. I had to admit, all of this was cool. All the campers were awed by this new mixture of technology and magic. Even the gods were stunned. After seeing these troopers in battle-mode, I knew that the monster would have a hard time winning.

"Monsters charge!" Gaia shouted but even she looked a bit shocked by the troopers; she had simply thought of them as new campers. She went and stood by the Titans and waited for one of the troopers engaged them in a fight.

The troopers and monsters charged at each other, both wanting to draw first blood.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but I want the battle to take place in a full chapter on its own. Also, if you were wondering, what type suit the Troopers have, think of the Iron Man suit.

Rate and Review!

If you have any ideas, message them to me and i'll use them (don't worry, i'll cite you as a source)


	4. The Battle

**The Battle**

**Mark POV (Son Of Hades)**

James, one of the well-built Troopers with white hair and golden eyes, shouted, " Are you readyyyyy?" and the rest of us roared our approval. As if on cue, all of us pressed a button on our watches that activated our armour. All the campers were shocked by this; even Hephaestus can't make such armour. See, when you become a trooper, Chaos gives you immortality, extra battlefield bonuses and a golden disc that was strapped to our back which transformed into armour whenever we wanted it to. Also, the armour was totally impenetrable.

We charged at the monsters; some of our more "experienced" campers were leading. If you saw them charging at you in battle, it was a sight you could never forget. I saw that all the monsters had flickers of fear in their eyes, but they overcame their shock and charged at us. This is going to be easy, I thought, Gaia really is stupid for underestimating. When it comes to battle, one trooper was worth ten campers.

Our front line of "experienced" troopers clashed with monsters and enemy demigods. The atmosphere was soon filled with clangs of steel and cries of agony from the enemy side. Monsters were disappearing into golden dust all around me while the troopers never lost a memeber. My fellow fighters were deadly. A dracaena charged straight at me but I just took a dagger from my utility belt and threw it at her with deadly accuracy: straight between the eyes and it turned to dust. Hmph! Piece of cake.

I mowed through the monster army, slicing a telekhine here and there. Suddenly, a hellhound appeared in front of me and pounced on me. I fell backwards and my sword fell out my hellhound was on top of me, about to eat my head but I punched it and sent it flying off me. It didn't do much harm but it was a good distraction. I looked around for my sword but couldn't find it; time to do it the modern way. I summoned the gatling guns and my gauntlets were replaced with two super-deadly machine guns on my wrists with Chaotic gold bullets. If you were wondering, Chaotic gold was a substance made by Chaos himself and it was capable of harming monsters, demigods, gods and titans. In other words, you wouldn't want it to touch you.

I fired my guns into the enemy lines and the air was again filled with golden dust. I charged forward while firing my guns. I felt something powerful behind me and saw that it was an earthborn; OH NO! I could not kill this alone because I wasn't powerful enough. Right now, only the "experienced" campers could destroy them because the Commander isn't here.

The earthborn looked at me with hate-filled eyes. Well, that was understandable considering I alone had just destroyed a quarter of his army.

Suddenly, the earth erupted in front of me.

**Alexis POV (Daughter Of Athena) **

I sliced through minions of the Titans. This was an easy battle. The Titans and Gaia didn't know what we, Troopers, were capable of. My train of thought was disturbed when suddenly, a demigod appeared in front of me. I saw that he had a dark aura on him, a bit like Mark. He must be a Son of Hades, I reasoned. He raised his sword (I noticed it was made of Stygian Iron) and prepared to strike me down with it but I was too fast for him. As his sword came down, mine met his halfway with such force that he stumbled backwards. He shocked by the power; in his opinion, we were just inexperienced new campers. I brought my sword to his neck but he deflected it. He ducked and aimed at my legs but I swung my sword downwards and stopped his attack. I pushed his sword upwards and hit his helmet with the hilt of my sword. All it did was disorient him for a second. After that, he lunged at me again and tried to stab my chest but I blocked it and drove his sword back and tried the disarming method the commander had taught me. I caught his hilt with my sword and twisted my sword; his sword fell to the ground with a CLANG! He hit him on his helmet again and this time he was out for good.

I looked around and saw that all monsters had been destroyed. Most of the troopers were standing on the side, watching the stronger troopers battle the earthborns.

The troopers had a system, after the monsters were taken care of, the less experienced troopers would stop fighting and go on the side and only help if the situation got out of hand; otherwise, the earthborns and giants were left for the more experienced campers.

I looked around and saw that all the troopers had taken care of most of the earthborns. A few were finishing off theirs. I looked for Mark and saw that he was lying down in front of a earthborn. Suddenly, the earth in front of him erupted! I though it was another earthborn being created but I was proved wrong when I heard a WHOOSH above me. I looked up and saw a white jet was flying above us. I looked closely and saw it was White Raven - one of the most elite models in the Chaotic Army. I looked around at my fellow troopers and saw all of them had the same triumphant smiles as me; the Titans and Gaia would never know what hit them.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone looked at the bottom of half-blood hill looked up to see what had fired at the earthborn that was facing Mark. They saw a white jet flying above them firing its guns at the earthborns. The campers looked shocked. The Titans and Gaia looked scared. The Troopers looked happy.

All the troopers were thinking of the same thing:

_The Commander had arrived! And like always, he had arrived in style!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Yes! one more chapter finished. most probably i will do ch. 5 tomorrow. Also,, do you guys want Percabeth or do you want Percy to make annabeth suffer?**

**I have a few more surprises up my sleeve...something to do with The Doors Of Death...who do you think will come back to life? I can say it won't be anyone you think of.**

**Also,,,once again..if you have any tips...feel free to tell me.**

**Rate and Review**


	5. Surprising Revelations

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Finally I have updated! I hope u like it! Love you all! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Commander POV**

I took off from our base station after setting up all the defence system. Anyone that tried to invade right now would have a hell of a time just getting past our watch-guards. Everything and everyone  
was on high-alert since Chaos and the Commander - me - weren't at base. I was frustrated! We had to help the campers. Oh, how much I hated those people - well, not all of them; just a certain few that made my life hell when I had thought they were my friends. I still remember the message the Fates had sent Chaos and I:

_You must help the campers, or they will lose and Gaia will be one step closer to winning. _They had said.

Why couldn't the campers fend for themselves? I thought to myself. I had done so many harder things in my days as a simple demigod. I had practically won a war! Hmpf! My train of thought was interrupted by the AI of the jet.

"Commander, we are nearing Earth's atmosphere. Brace yourself for entrance. Jet going into cocoon mode" The AI said.

"Thank you, Andi" I replied, Andi was the name of the AI. He was pretty smart, doing everything automatically. He always addressed me as Commander, even though I asked him to call me by name. He never did that. A bit like someone I used to know.

I leaned back in my seat and let the jet do its job. I heard a hiss and a mask came from my right and fit it self on my nose and mouth. Another hiss, and I was totally covered from head to toe by a titanium layer, sealing me in a cocoon. At first it was dark, then the HUD flickered to life and illuminated the whole container. I tapped a few keys and checked to see if the engines had been tucked into the jet. They had.

I entered Earth.

See, long ago, Chaos had discovered that to ease entry into other planets, we had to make cocoon-shaped jets and then free fall through the atmosphere. So, when I activated cocoon mode, the wings and engines folded into the jet making a cocoon shape for the entry.

I free fell into the atmosphere - the heat not effecting me or the jet because of Chaos's blessing. I was falling fast. 65000 ft, 64000 ft, 60000ft, 55000ft…...40000ft.

At 40000ft, I reactivated the jet and came out of the cocoon. I zoomed through the sky and made my towards New York. I leaned back and relaxed. I would be there in 30 minutes.

_20 minutes later_

I had entered US airspace and was making my way to Camp Half-Blood when the speaker crackled to life. Usually when the radio cackles into life when you aren't expecting any contact, it's bad news. And I was right.

"Unidentified aircraft, your flying through US airspace. Pilot, state you name and ID number. If you fail to comply, we will use deadly force to bring you down." The person said.

Oh great, I thought, now I have the US Airforce on my case. I was thinking of what to say when suddenly I saw a SR-71 fly by. I saw that it had the US Air-Force insignia on it. There was no way that they could have gotten a jet in the air so fast. Something was wrong. It was like they were expecting me. The speaker cackled to life again.

"You have failed to comply, we are forced to use deadly force. Goodbye, Commander." the voice said.

Something was seriously wrong, only Chaos and the troopers knew that I was the Commander. Wait, I told myself, also Kronos and his minions knew I was the Commander. Nobody knew who I really was, and I liked it that way.

I looked at the SR-71 and saw that the US Air-Force insignia had changed to Kronos's scythe. Figures, I thought, typical of Kronos to kill you when you are alone.

I flew towards the SR-71, my hands on the joystick. 5,4,3,2,1! I pushed the joystick down and went under the enemy jet. I kept flying forward. A few seconds later, I saw two red blips on the radar. Those could only mean one thing: Heat-Seeking Missiles.

"Commander, we have been targeted by the missiles. They heading towards us right now and will attack any moment" said Andi.

There were only two options.

Option 1: I could accelerate to Mach 5 speed and just outrun the missiles. Safe and simple. Not my type.

Option 2: I could go cold and make the missiles attack each other. Reckless and dangerous. Exactly my type.

I turned off all the engines in the jet and flushed their casings with liquid nitrogen to cool them. Now the jet was cold and the missiles lost their target. I free fell again. I looked up just in time to see the missile crashing into the SR-71 because it was the only thing left with any heat.

_Victim of its own genius, _I thought to myself.

I turned on the jet and flew towards Camp Half-Blood. I leaned back thinking about my encounter with the missile and the SR-71. I think I did a pretty good job.

"Commander, we are approaching the destination in five minutes. My scans of the area show that there is some kind of titan energy there. We have to be careful." Andi said.

"Ok" I replied.

* * *

I had arrived. I flew over to the landing area near Half-Blood Hill. But when I got there I saw that a battle was taking place. I quickly took in my surroundings. I saw that all the gods and the campers were tied up. The troopers were fighting monsters. Gaia, Kronos, Hyperion and Atlas were standing by watching the battle. I looked around again and saw that Mark, son of Hades was being towered by a earthborn. I flew forward at full speed and fired off a burst of Chaotic bronze bullets from the jet's guns. The earthborn turned to golden dust seconds after the bullets embedded themselves into its back.

"Andi, hover the jet above the battleground and activate my armour. I am going in." I said.

"Sure, Commander. Come back alive." Andi replied.

I walked over to the dropout door and braced myself for a bit of skydiving straight into a battle.

"Drop in 5…..4…...3…..2…...1….DROP!" Andi shouted.

The floor beneath me opened outwards and I fell.

After what seemed like 5 minutes (it might have been 5 minutes, who knows? Kronos might have slowed down time.), I landed on the ground. I didn't need a parachute because of Chaos's blessing and certain enhancements I had 500 years ago that made my bones stronger.

I looked around to see the shocked faces of the campers, happy faces of the troopers and the scared faces of the titans and Gaia.

Everyone was silent.

Finally Gaia, spoke up:

"We do not know who you are. But remember this: You may have beaten us this time but we will be back and we will win." With that, Gaia vanished into thin air, taking the titans with her.

Everyone was silent again.

Mark, son of Hades, spoke up,

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Commander. Our cabin is this way."

I nodded at him and followed him and the rest of the troopers to our cabin; leaving the campers and gods behind.

**Annabeth POV**

I watched in awe as the Commander landed in front of. Just the sight of him sacred the titans and Gaia. The enemies left and the monsters were destroyed. One of the troopers led the Commander to the cabins while the other troopers followed him.

We were left with awestruck gods and campers. We looked over to Chaos. He snapped his fingers and the ground released us.

"I will explain everything at the pavilion. Be there in 15 minutes." Chaos said and he walked away.

The campers went off to the pavilion while Thalia and Nico came over to me.

"You do remember what day it is today, right?" Nico said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Today is the next meeting when we discuss with the gods about where Percy could be," Nico replied.

"Excellent, even Chaos is here. Maybe he can help us," Thalia said.

I just stood there; thinking about Percy hurt me. It was too much pain. I still remember the look on his face when he found out he was banished.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" asked Nico, shaking me out my thoughts.

"Yes, I just need to think," I lied. I just needed to be alone.

"Ok," Thalia said. She nodded at Nico and they left together for the pavilion.

I made my way towards the arena. I saw that there was no one there. I sighed and made my to the stables. On the way, I got a closer look at the Chaos cabin. It was fully black. Not the Hades-black, but a more powerful black. It seemed to suck in all the light around it.

I kept walking towards the stables. When I arrived I saw that someone was already there. It was Lord Poseidon.

"What brings you here, dad?" I asked Poseidon. He had asked me call him Dad after he married Athena but also because he thought of me as his own daughter.

"There is something wrong with the Pegasi. They are in a frenzy and all of them keep saying the same thing: He has returned." He replied. He looked a bit shaken but he seemed to control himself. He came over to me and wiped off the tears on my face that I didn't even know were there.

"Do you know who they are talking about?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea. I just hope something good has returned" He replied."Being King of the Gods is harder than it sounds."

We stood there in silence. Then Poseidon spoke.

"Annabeth dear, are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

"Yes dad, I am fine," I said.

"Well, if you need to talk, you know that I'll always be there for you, right?" Poseidon said.

"Yes, I do dad. Thanks for being wonderful. I just wish that all the other gods were like you." I said.

"So do I. Anyway, lets go to the pavilion and wait for Chaos. I can't stand Blackjack asking for more sugar cubes," He said and I grinned. He always knew what to say to make me happy.

"Thanks dad,"I said and gave him a hug.

He was surprised at first but then returned the hug.

"No problem dear," He said. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

We made our way towards the pavilion. On the way we were met by some of the troopers we were going there as well. I took this time to study them. I saw that all of them had a tattoo of their hands of an explosion. Must be Chaos's symbol, I thought. I looked at the four troopers that were walking separately from the rest. I saw that they had a glow around them; like an aura. Two were bluish-green, while the other two were a little electric bluish. I had a feeling that I had seen such colours before but I couldn't pin it down.

When we entered the pavilion, I saw that it was crowded with campers and troopers. Almost all the tables were covered and nobody was sitting on their designated tables but just with their siblings. I went over to my Athena siblings and sat with them.

"What did you think of the troopers?" Alex - one of my siblings - asked me.

"I think that they were very strong and a great team but there was something different about the Commander," I replied.

Alex opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Poseidon called everyone to order.

"Hello campers, all of us have gathered here to talk about the threat from Gaia…."he said but he cut off when he faced one the troopers with the bluish-green glow. He studied that person for some time then said.

"Have we met before?" He asked that person.

"Yes, dad" He replied.

Everyone gasped and Poseidon's mouth dropped open.

My mouth dropped open like Poseidon's. I stammered out loud,"perc….percyy...is that you?"

The boy turned around,"Percy? Who is he? My name is Theseus."

Everyone gasped again.

Then Athena spoke,"But child, Theseus died a long time ago."

"I know stepmother, I did die a long time ago." Theseus replied. She looked taken aback with the stepmother comment but recovered herself.

"Then how are you alive?" Mom asked.

"Do you remember 500 years ago when Gaia was rising. What was one of the biggest things that happened?" He asked all of us.

Everyone was thinking for some time then Nico answered:

"Oh My GODS! The doors of Death opened up. You escaped when they opened?" Nico asked.

"Yes, three of my friends and I escaped when the Doors of Death opened 500 years ago," he replied.

Everyone was shocked. We knew that the Doors of Death had opened but we didn't know that anyone had escaped. Poseidon ran forward and hugged his son and Athena smiled contentedly at her stepson.

**Thalia POV**

I sat there with my siblings thinking about what we had just heard. Theseus was back from the dead.

Then one of my siblings asked:

"Who were your friends that escaped with you?"

"Why don't you take a look?" He replied and moved out the way revealing three other boys. They were well-built and one of them had practically all the girls drooling over him.

The gods and campers alike tried to figure who these people were. I saw that the trooper were trying to hold back grins; they probably knew who these boys were.

Suddenly Zeus - my dad - let out a gasp. He ran forward and hugged two of them. The two hugged him back. We were shocked. The former King of the Gods was never like this.

Then Annabeth asked:

"Un..Lord Zeus, who are these people?

"Why don't I let them answer that," Dad replied. I saw that he very happy, as if these were his own sons.

"I am Perseus, son of Zeus" the hot one replied.

Everyone gasped. This guy was a legend! Unfortunately, he was my half-brother. Otherwise, he was really hot. If you know what I am getting at.

Then one the Hephaestus kids asked, "Are you the Perseus, the one who flew on the Pegasus and then petrified the Kraken and then rescued Princess Andromeda."

"Yes, I am" Perseus answered simple. All the campers just stared in awe. Here was a legendary hero

The other guy came forward and said,"I am Heracles,"

This time, some campers fell out of their seats. They were looking in awe at the hero in front of them. He was what every boy wanted to be.

Then someone broke the silence and asked the last boy,"Who are you?"

The boy stepped forward and said,"I am Achilles."

Everyone gasped again. The strongest heroes to have ever lived had come back to life.

This was incredible. And they were on our side. This was crazy, it was as if the demigods had just gotten lucky. Demigods are never lucky.

One of my siblings asked him,"Do you still have the curse of the Styx?"

Achilles grinned and said,"Yes, I do."

Someone else asked,"Are you the only one with the curse?"

Achilles frowned,"No, there were two other teenagers who took the curse 500 year ago. One was Luke Castellan and the other was Percy Jackson."

Everyone was shocked. It looked like that nobody knew that Percy had taken on the curse of the Styx.

Then, surprisingly, Hades spoke,"Yes, that annoying son of Poseidon took on the curse of Hades and destroyed half of my army and gained my eternal respect."

Again shocked silence. Percy had one hell of a reputation with the gods, I thought. I saw that Poseidon was grinning. I would be too if my son had the eternal respect of the Lord of the Dead.

Then Annabeth spoke,"Percy did what?'

Nico answered,"I was there with him. After Percy came out of the Styx, he was cornered by my dad's army. Dad, why don't you show them what Percy did." Nico looked like he had been holding a grin. I was curious to see what the seaweed brain did in the underworld. I looked Hades and he looked like he was deciding to show it or not.

Then he spoke,"Ok fine, here you go!" He waved his hand a a big screen appeared. Then it started. It said: The Day Hades Was Defeated.

It started with the sound of a river gushing. Must be the River Styx, I thought. There were two figures standing next to it. I recognised them as Percy and Nico.

**( /AN/ **_**Italics**_** = Happening in the underworld. Normal = Happening at camp.)**

_Percy took out a square of ambrosia and Nico chewed it._

_"Uh," he mumbled. "Better."_

_"Your powers drain you too much," Percy said._

_Nico nodded sleepily. "With great power . . . comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later."_

The entire camp laughed. Nico looked down sheepishly.

_"Whoa, zombie dude." Percy caught him before he could pass out again. "We're at the river. You need to tell me what to do."_

_Percy fed him the last of my ambrosia. Nico shook his head a few times and struggled to his feet._

_"My father will be coming soon," he said. "We should hurry." The River Styx's current swirled with strange objects—broken toys, ripped-up college diplomas,wilted homecoming corsages—all the dreams people had thrown away as they'd passed from life into death. _

_"So . . . I just jump in?" Percy said._

_"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico said, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."_

_"Sounds fun," Percy muttered._

_"This is no joke," Nico warned. "There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to . . ."_

_He glanced behind Percy and his eyes widened. Percy turned and found himself face-to-face with a Greek warrior._

_He wore a white tunic and bronze armour. He held a plumed war helm under his arm. But his eyes were human—pale green like a shallow sea—and a bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle._

_"Achilles," Percy said._

_The ghost nodded. "I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you."_

_"Luke? You spoke with Luke?"_

_"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."_

_"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" Percy said. "Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offence."_

The camp laughed again. Achilles was shaking his while grinning.

_He stared down at his bloody foot. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware! Turn back!"_

_"I have to," Percy said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance." Achilles lowered his head. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."_

_"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?"_

I grinned; Percy could be a real seaweed brain.

_He scowled. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!"_

"You are dramatic," I said to Achilles.

"It goes with the image," Achilles replied.

_"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right."_

_"This was your idea." Percy replied._

_"I know, but now that we're here—"_

_"Just wait on the shore. If anything happens to me . . . Well, maybe Hades will get his wish, and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all." Percy said._

_Percy stepped into the river. He walked in slowly but later fell face first into the river and disappeared underneath. Nothing happened for a while._

Nobody spoke.

The whole camp seemed to be holding its breath.

_Then suddenly Percy flew out of the river._

All the campers burst into cheers.

_Nico scrambled back in surprise. "Are you okay?" he stammered. "Your skin. Oh, gods. You're hurt!" Percy's arms were bright red. _

_"I'm fine . . . I think." Percy said. The color of his skin turned back to normal. _

_"Do you feel stronger?" Nico asked. _

_Suddenly a voice boomed "THERE!" _

_An army of the dead marched toward them. A hundred skeletal Roman legionnaires led the way with shields and spears. Behind them came an equal number of British redcoats with bayonets fixed. In the middle of the host, Hades himself rode a black-and-gold chariot pulled by nightmare horses, their eyes and manes smouldering with fire._

_"You will not escape me this time, Percy Jackson!" Hades bellowed. "Destroy him!"_

_"Father, no!" Nico shouted, but it was too late. The front line of Roman zombies lowered their spears and advanced._

_Percy yelled, and the River Styx exploded. A black tidal wave smashed into the legionnaires._

_Spears and shields flew everywhere. Roman zombies began to dissolve, smoke coming off their bronze helmets. The redcoats lowered their bayonets, but Percy didn't wait for them. He charged._

_A hundred muskets fired at him, point blank. All of them missed. Percy crashed into their line and started hacking with Riptide. Bayonets jabbed. Swords slashed. Guns reloaded and fired. Nothing touched him._

_Percy whirled through the ranks, slashing redcoats to dust, one after the other. It was like his brain was on autopilot: stab, dodge, cut, deflect, roll. Percy broke through the enemy line and leaped into the black chariot. Hades raised his staff. A bolt of dark energy shot toward Percy, but he deflected it off his blade and slammed into Hades. The god and Percy both tumbled out of the chariot. Suddenly Percy's knee was planted on Hades's chest. He was holding the collar of Hades's royal robes in one fist, and the tip of his sword was poised right over Hades's face._

_Hades swallowed. "Now, Jackson, listen here. . . ."_

_"Just because I'm a nice person," Percy snarled, "I'll let you go. But first, tell me about that trap!" Hades melted into nothing, leaving Percy holding empty black robes. He cursed and got to his feet, breathing heavily. _

_Nico's mouth hung open. "You just . . . with a sword . . . you just—" _

_"I think the river thing worked," Percy said. _

_"Oh gee," he said sarcastically. "You think?" _

_Percy lifted Hades's robe. Percy walked to the edge of the river. "Be free." He dropped the robe in the water and watched as it swirled away, dissolving in the current. _

"So, that's what he did with my robe" Hades muttered.

_"Go back to your father," Percy told Nico. "Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and persuade him to help." _

_Nico stared at me. "I . . . I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean . . . even more." _

_"You have to," Percy said. "You owe me too." _

_His ears turned red. "Percy, I told you I was sorry. Please . . . let me come with you. I want to fight." _

_"You'll be more help down here." Percy replied._

_"You mean you don't trust me anymore," he said miserably. _

_"Just go back to your father," Percy said, "work on him. You're the only person who might be able to get him to listen."_

_"That's a depressing thought." Nico sighed. "All right. I'll do my best. Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what."_

_"Good luck. Now Mrs. O'Leary and I have to go." Percy said._

_"Where?" Nico said._

_"To get this war started. It's time I found Luke." Percy said._

The camp sat in silence. I couldn't believe that seaweed brain had done all of that. He had taken half of Hades's army. The way he fought he was incredible. Even Theseus and Perseus looked shock.

"I have to say, that was incredible," Theseus said.

The rest of the campers just nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: One more chapter done. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it.**

**Rate and review. Did you like it? Did you not? What do you want to see next?**

**Tell me everything in reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am back after being sick for a while. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**Commander POV (Before the pavilion meeting)**

I made my way to the Chaos cabin. On my way I saw the campers getting up and helping each other. Some of the campers were staring at the troopers with disbelief; as if they couldn't believe what had just happened. _Hmpf_, I thought, _if they think this is it; I can't wait till they meet the old heroes._

I reached the Chaos cabin and stopped outside it. It was a normal sized that looked nothing flashy except its colour. The black was so dark that it seemed to take in the light around it. The cabin must be made from Chaos's essence fused with metal, I mused. I opened the door and was greeted with a huge cabin! From outside it was the size of any ordinary cabin, but with Chaos's magic, it was almost a mansion from the inside. I saw that there ere two couches on the left, a big screen on the wall next to the door I had just walked through. There was a big sofa on my right. All the walls were painted white. In front of me was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms. I made my way up the stair and went towards the room at the end of the corridor bearing a plaque which read: _Commander._

I pressed my palm on the door and it scanned my palm and got my fingerprints. It would only open the door if it was me. I f anyone else tried to enter my room without my permission, an alarm would sound throughout the cabin. There was a small beep and a hiss and the door opened.

I entered the room and was greeted by the voice of Andi.

"Welcome Commander," he said.

"Hey Andi," I replied. "Long time no talk, huh?"

"Actually Commander, we talked just 5 minutes ago," Andi replied.

"I was being sarcastic, Andi!" I said. "Tell me, did you park the jet safely?"

"Yes, It's under our cabin right now," He replied. I nodded in understanding.

I looked around my room and saw that there was a king-sized bed, two closets, a door (probably leading to the bathroom) and a couch. I saw that my bags had been brought here from the base in the space.

I went around doing my stuff. I unpacked my bags and made my bedroom look a bit more like me. I was sitting on my bed and thinking about the situation when a knock on the door interrupted my musings.

"Come in," I said and the door opened automatically to reveal Mark son of Hades.

"Commander, we have been invited to go to the pavilion for a discussion. Will you join us?," Mark asked.

"No, I do not wish to confront the campers at this point,"I replied. Mark nodded and went out of the room.

I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes. I needed to relax. I had to meet the campers. The ones I hated the most.

I stayed like that for a good 10 minutes. Then I got up and went outside my cabin.

I walked towards the beach. On my way I saw that the camp had become a lot bigger. There were a lot more cabins - probably for the minor gods. There was a bigger arena than I remembered. I saw the Big House. Judging by its size, it should probably be called Huge House by now.

I came to the beach and saw that it was deserted. Everyone must be at the pavilion.

I sat down at the beach, watching the water as they moved back and forth. There was something wrong with the way it moved, as if the water was mourning for someone.I moved forward and stepped into the water. Suddenly, the water started moving faster as if its' mourning was finished and whoever it was missing had come back. I smiled inwardly, I was home. I was happy about being home, just not happy with some of the people that were in my home.

I sat there, enjoying the peace and tranquility. After a few minutes, I sensed someone coming up behind me.

**Nico POV**

We were sitting in the pavilion. Everyone was still recovering from Percy beating up half my dad's army. I grinned inwardly. If they knew all the things he ever did, I was pretty sure that most of them would faint. Of course, everyone knew about Percy Jackson - the saviour of Olympus. They just didn't know the details about his quests.

I looked over at the Heracles and his friends. They too were shocked from what Percy did. Even they didn't know what he could do. Only Achilles wasn't shocked. He could probably do the same thing, I thought.

Poseidon broke the silence.

"Well, now we have Chaos who is going to explain a few things to us." He said, gesturing to Chaos as if telling him to start talking. Chaos cleared his throat and stood up.

"Most of you already know what Troopers are. They are my warriors and they are dangerous. But that is not important. We have to talk about the enemy. Is there anything you want to know about our enemy? Chaos said/asked.

Nobody said anything. A few campers shook their heads. Chaos sat back down.

"We have another thing to discuss: Percy Jackson,"Poseidon said. I looked around and saw that many campers were now paying extra attention.

"Do any of the gods or the campers have any information about his whereabouts?" Poseidon asked. He had a pained look on his face. He still missed his son, even after 500 years. The Poseidon kids too had sad faces. They were mourning for there Great Big Brother.

None of the gods or campers said anything. Poseidon sighed.

"Okay. If anyone has any news, then please tell us," Poseidon said. "Meeting dismissed."

The gods got together at the head table. Probably talking about our enemies, I thought.

I made my towards Thalia and Annabeth. I noticed that also Jason was there.

"Hey guys," I said as I got there. All of them had solemn faces.

"Why the lonnngg faces?" I asked. Annabeth glared at me.

"I don't know about you, but I miss my best friend," She said.

"Yeah, the best friend that you kicked out of camp,"I replied scathingly. I don't know what came over me but I didn't like the way she talked; ss if she was the only affected by Percy' disappearance. I prayed to all gods that Percy would return. I can't handle the drama from Annabeth anymore.

"Shut up, Nico," Thalia said to me. She put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and whispered something in her ear and Annabeth smiled a bit. I sighed. Girls were so confusing.

"I am sorry Annabeth. I don't what came over me." I said.

"Its okay," She replied, meeting my eyes.

"And this is where they kiss,"Jason shouted loudly. Thalia started laughing and I blushed. It wasn't that I liked Annabeth but I wasn't comfortable with jokes like that. I glared at Jason and he shrunk under my gaze. I was about to tell him off or say something about Reyna but I was interrupted by the Stolls.

"Hey guys, what are you doing" Connor said.

"Nothing, just annoying Nico," Thalia replied. She was still red from the laughing. "What about you?"

The Stolls looked at each other and grinned. A prank was coming up.

"We are," Connor said.

"Thinking of," Travis said.

"Playing,"Connor said.

"A prank," Travis said.

"On the Commander," they finished together.

Annabeth looked at them like they had gone crazy.

"Are you crazy?" she said. "That guy is dangerous. He can take on all 12 Olympians. If he found out about your prank, he'd probably flay you alive!"

"Oh live a little Annie," Travis said. "We asked the troopers about him and they said that most of the time he is an easy-going guy."

All of us sighed in relief.

Connor continued, "We want the whole camp to see the prank." he said.

The Stolls took off to the head table and made the announcement.

"Can I have your attention!" Travis shouted. Everyone stopped talking and faced him, interested in what he had to say.

"Thank you, My brother and I are thinking of playing a prank on the Commander and we want you to watch it." Connor said. One of the Poseidon campers waved their hands and a mist came up for IMing. The message formed and we saw a figure sitting on the beach facing the water.

**Thalia POV**

A figure was sitting on the beach, facing the water. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with Commander written on the back. He had white shorts with a black wave design. From here he looked pretty hot. But I preferred the goth-type people. _**(AN: Hint, Hint!). **_The Stoll brothers had already run off towards the beach. Being sons of hermes, they were faster than the average demigod. After a few of watching the kid in the IM, the message zoomed out and the Stolls came into view. They crept up to the Commander with a bucket full of water. They closed in on him and threw all the water in the bucket at him. The water was about to touch the Commander when it stopped.

_The Commander was controlling water!_

_

* * *

_

**Another cliffhanger! I love them! So, how was the Chapter? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Tell me everything! Review!**


	7. Another Author's note

Hey guys!

i wanted to tell you. Everyone keeps telling me update one more time today. People, I live in Belgium in Europe and right now its 11:30 pm for me. Lol. so i can't update.

Also, this is my first year of IGCSEs at school so i get a lot of homework so i can't update everyday. I'll try my best but the least would be every 5 days.

Finally some good news! next week for me is holiday. so i'll be able to update more!

AgentDoubleOGrace: Please don't cry. I hate it when pretty girls cry. Lol.


	8. Who Could Be More Dangerous?

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry guys! I couldn't write because I was in the hospital with a broken wrist. Now I am back and writing with one hand (lol). I hope this lives up to your standards.**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

I watched as the Commander froze the water in mid-air. Only a son of poseidon could do that and all of them were at camp. Except one. Maybe…. No way, he was lost many years ago….but it could still be possible…..i hope it is….i mean It could be him. He was the only one that was lost from the sons of Poseidon.

I saw the water from into two baseball bats. I smirked inwardly, the Stolls would get one hell of a beating. Hahah! The bats faced the twins whose faces had gone white from fear as they understood what was coming to them. Without any further ado, they ran for their lives from there leaving a Commander facing the beach and two baseball bats hanging in the sir. The Commander stood up and made to leave the beach as soon as one of the baseball wiped across the IM message and shut it off.

The entire pavilion sat in silence sat in silence as they mulled over the fact of a new Poseidon child. I noticed that all the Poseidon children had gleeful looks on their faces. It was apparent that they had come to came conclusion as me; they believed the Commander was their long-lost brother.

Finally one of them broke the never-ending silence,"Dad, do you know what kid that was?"

"No, but I can sense that he is very powerful," said Poseidon. "A bit like…..!"

He didn't have to finish that sentence because everyone knew who he was talking about. After that revelation, I was sure that the Commander was him. Ohh, he was in for a big scolding from me. What was he thinking? Leaving us alone like that! My musings were broken when I heard a few shouts and noises coming from the entrance of the pavilion. Everyone faced the entrance as they saw the Stoll brothers coming towards with someone else behind them. They had very happy looks on their faces. As if they had just found a long lost friend.

"Hey guys! Guess who we found?" Said one of them.

"We found Mr. Most Wanted,"Said the other.

"Behold!" said Connor

"The son of Poseidon!" said Travis.

"The hero!" said Connor.

"The saviour of Olympus!" said Travis.

"Put your hands together for the one and only!" said Connor.

"The formidable," said Travis.

"Oh shut up!," said the person behind them. I gasped as I heard that voice. It was still the same as it had been so many years ago.

The person came up front and removed his hood and looked up. Everyone gasped at the 16 year old boy with black hair and green eyes. I saw that Athena and Poseidon had tears in their eyes. Annabeth was had her mouth open. Nico had a smile a mile long as he saw his first ever demigod friend.

Standing before us in flesh and blood, was Percy Jackson. Then he spoke.

"Hey guys! Hows it been?" he said, while grinning. His eyes turned a brighter shade of green which gave them a very mischievous look. After what he said, I lost my mind.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 500 YEARS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH. WE SPENT 500 YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I shouted as I made my way towards him. Everyone cleared a path in front of me, probably because I had sparks coming of me. I stood right in front of him and looked up into his and noticed they had toned down the brightness a bit. I lost my posture and anger. I crushed him into a tight hug, threatening to crush his bones. He put his arms around me and held me while I sobbed into his chest. My grip was still tight as I was going to lose him any second. Then he spoke again.

"Umm Thalia, if you are trying to punish me for leaving all those years ago by breaking my bones then I am afraid to say that it won't work," he said. I chuckled. He hadn't changed one bit! Still sarcastic in all situations. I looked up and saw that he was smiling softly. I pulled back from the hug and gathered myself and spoke and in a low, menacing tone.

"Percy Jackson, if you ever think of leaving me then I will hunt you down, kill you, ask Hades to resurrect you so I can kill you again. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am,"He replied while grinning.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I almost felt sorry for Percy when I saw Thalia heading towards him with electricity buzzing around her. Almost. He still deserved it for leaving us all those years ago. I saw the varied looks of expression on the Gods. They were ranging from happy by Athena and Poseidon, to indifference by Zeus and to anger by Ares. I shook my head. Trust Ares to remember rivalry for 500 years. I looked over to Thalia and Percy and saw that she was crushing Percy with one of her hugs! Poor Percy, now I really do feel sorry for him. I saw that they were speaking to each other. Thalia was probably threatening him and he was probably being stupid.

I was making my way towards him when one the troopers spoke up.

"Hey Percy, where is the Commander?"

I stopped and looked at Percy. I had thought that it would be him who was the Commander. Apparently everyone had the same idea because had varying looks of shock on their faces.

If Percy wasn't the Commander, who was? Who could be a more dangerous demigod than Percy?

* * *

**Sorry for it being so, but I can only so mush with one hand. Sorry! Rate and Review. Also i welcome all Ideas!**


	9. Introductions

**First off, I want to apologise for this HUGE delay. I know all of you know are probably really pissed off at me (understatement of the century). The delay was that fanfiction had put my account through some 'maintenance' or something so I couldn't upload any chapters.**

**Sorry once again!**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Everyone was shocked. They all believed that if Percy was alive then he would be the Commander since he had almost everything the other heroes had done.

"He is in his cabin,"Percy replied to the trooper's question. He looked around the pavilion as if trying to remember the last time he was here. He faced the head table and saw all the gods. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, you guys finally learnt your lessons did you?" Percy asked the gods while smirking. Thalia looked up from his arms with a raised eyebrow as if to say _Just got here and already annoying the gods, well done!_

"What do you mean Percy?" asked Athena.

"Well _Mum_, what I am trying to say that is in the Second Titan War, Kronos got a lot of allies because the demigods felt ignored by their parents. You made the same mistake in the Third Titan War. Now we are at the Fourth Titan War and you have finally learnt from your mistakes. Nice work!" Percy replied. He had his trademark grin on his face that showed he was having way too much fun.

"Wait, the Third Titan War? When did that happen? I thought that was happening right now!" said one of the Poseidon campers.

"Well brother" - the camper beamed at him - "the reason the gods don't mention the 3rd Titan War was because they almost lost the war. Most the troops were injured and the Titans were doing fairly good. This was when the Elite of Chaos intervened and changed the tides of the war. Soon the gods won." Percy explained. At the ending he glared at the gods, as if it was their fault for what ever happened.

Everyone was digesting the news they had just heard. You could almost see the gears turning in the Athena children's heads as if trying to work out a hidden meaning in Percy's words. A voice from behind Percy brought everyone back to Earth.

"Yes that story is true but some details have been left out. After the war was won, a traitor told the gods that they almost lost the war because of a spy who was giving away crucial information. The traitor told them that the spy's name was Shane Knight, a son of poseidon. The gods, like always, acted without thinking and banished Shane. What they didn't know was that the traitor was the real spy and Shane was innocent." the person said.

"I remember Shane. Nice kid." Connor said.

"Yeah, I never believed that he was the traitor," Nico said.

"What it does matter to you about Shane? The gods realised their mistake" asked Annabeth.

"What I find interesting is that this mistake happened twice and both times it was the sons of Poseidon."Said the person. He stepped out from behind Percy and stood next to Percy."Don't you think that it is too coincidental, Lord Poseidon?" he asked looking at Poseidon.

"Whatever it doesn't matter what happened to the Poseidon brat. He disappeared just like Percy." said Ares. The stranger just chuckled and looked at Ares.

"You just gave the first clue. Think Ares, think. Use that puny brain of yours." The stranger taunted. Ares moved his hand towards his sword but Aphrodite stopped him and glared at the stranger. He just glared back.

Everyone was trying to figure out what the stranger meant by his words when suddenly a Poseidon camper gasped.

"You're Shane?" she asked.

"Wow, a Poseidon child gets it right before everyone else. What do you have to say about that _Mum_?" The strange said. **(From now on, I'll refer to the stranger as Shane)**

"Yes, I am Shane and I am the Commander for the troopers," Shane said."You know, if you looked closely, Percy and I do look alike!"

Everyone gasped.

"Ok! This is too much information for today. Meeting dismissed!" Poseidon said and marched out of the pavilion with the rest of the gods following. After a bit of waiting, all the campers and troopers went to their cabins as well. In the end, only Percy, Shane, Thalia (who still hadn't let go off Percy) and the Poseidon Cabin were left in the pavilion.

The campers were still staring at Percy and Shane in awe.

"umm, guys...are you alright?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of them.

"Of course we are! We just had two of our lost brothers returned to us! You two are legends are in the Poseidon cabin. Did you know that many of the campfire stories are Percy's adventures!" said one of them. Percy blushed.

"ooohh look, the Almighty Percy Jackson is blushing," teased Shane. Everyone chuckled.

"Hey! Stop annoying my best friend!" Thalia said.

"Thank you Thals," Percy said and kissed her forehead. Thalia blushed.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What? It was just a kiss!" Percy said.

"It was not! It was brotherly affection! I don't want brotherly affection. I want friendly affection!" Thalia said and kissed his cheek. "Like that."

"Thalia, is that your oh-not-so subtle way of saying that you like me?" said Percy, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Thalia blushed and slapped his arm with a little jolt of electricity. Percy 'owwed' and Thalia stuck her tongue at him and then went back to hugging him. Percy put his arms around her.

"Aah, what a perfect couple!" said one of the Poseidon girl's with a dreamy look in her eye.

Everyone laughed and Percy and Thalia blushed. Again.

"Guys go to your cabin. We'll visit you later on." said Percy. The campers nodded and went off to their cabin.

* * *

**Liked it or not? This was more of a filler chapter and a start of (maybe) Perlia. I know it's not that great but this is like a starter for the next bits.**


	10. Last Author's Note

Hello everyone! How are you all?

Primarily: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I practically ignored this story. However, for those of you who know the British education system, I am in my IGCSE year so I have a lot of work. In fact I have exams this week and next week so I will not be able to update.

Now I am have some good news and some bad news.

**Bad News:** I will not be continuing this story. I am sorry to those who loved this one but I think it was a little rushed. In fact, the idea to this story came to me during my English exam last year (weird, I know…but that's what happens when you finish your exam half an hour early. By the end of the exam, I had most of the story plotted out in my head).

**Good News:** Ok…for those of you who had a heart attack reading the bad news, don't worry. I am going to rewrite this story and alter the beginning as well (Annabeth-haters, you will LOVE the new beginning!). However, like I said earlier I do have exams so don't expect any updates on that new story anytime soon.

Also, I was reading through my reviews and I noticed the **question from I-am-2Die4**. You asked why they were using SR-71s in future, right? I decided to include that as a plot thing-a-majig. If any of you have read Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident, then think back to why the Goblins were using the Softnose lasers and not the new laser-guns. Think about it and write in the reviews why you think Kronos's army is using the SR-71. I'll PM you if you get the right answer.

PS: Don't remove this story from your Alerts because when I put up the new story, I will post an Author's note here.


	11. NEW STORY UP!

Hey guys!

I have posted the first chapter of my rewrite. Go read it!

I hope you like it!

It's called Elite of Chaos - Rewrite.

By the way, I changed my pen name.

Now, my pen name is LordSheth


End file.
